Naruto: The Specter Chronicles
by Time Shadow
Summary: Naruto becomes a god and will spread Vengeance and Chaos throughout the multiverses. God Naruto, Naruto/harem. Lots of bashing.
1. Planting a dark seed

**Hey guys Time Shadow here with my first story hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters and attacks in this story except the ones that I created.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Sumnmon, God, and other beings Speech/attacks"**

**_'Summon, God, other beings thought'_**

* * *

A man was standing in an open field with his arms at his arms and spread slightly. He was tall, about 6,3. He was muscular, but not overly so. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt along with black pants and black combat boots. He also had a long dark golden trench coat that came down to his ankles (like sephiroth) and he had spiky golden hair with a dark twinge that was topped with a dark golden top hat. He also had cerulean blue eyes that had a hits of gold in them. This man is The Specter. As he stood there he thought back to all the things that led him to where he is now.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAH" A little boy screamed as he was stabbed repeatedly by a mob in a dark alley. The boy looked about 6 years old. Not that you could tell with his malnourished body that was covered in rags. He had sun-kissed blonde hair that was caked and matted in mud and blood. He also had cerulean blue eyes that reminded one of the ocean. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Die demon!" A man in the mob said.

"Avenge the Yondaime!" Another man yelled.

You may be wondering why was a mob beating a young child. Well, if you haven't noticed, to put it simply they think that he is a demon in human flesh, literally. Why well that's because the Yondaime hokage sealed one into him when he was just a newborn. Unfortunately, the Yondaime died as a result and now the villagers are so caught up in their hatred and fear that they can't tell that Naruto is just a boy and that the demon in the seal on his gut hasn't taken over his body.

As they continued the beating, a few of them started to carve out Naruto's flesh. Even going so far as to write things such as "demon" "hell spawn" and other things on his chest then burning the wounds closed so that he can't heal from them. Soon they began to grow tired of beating him because Naruto was going in and out of consciousness constantly. As a man in the mob was about to deliver the final blow an ANBU jumped down from the rooftops. Specifically an ANBU who had a dog mask and gravity defying silver hair. The mob began to sweat as this was one of the ANBU supposed to be protecting Naruto.

"Halt. I will be the one to end the demon." Said the ANBU.

He then began performing a series of hand signs and then lightning surrounded his palm. Naruto, who was conscious at the time was deathly afraid even more so than he had been when the mob was chasing him because he knew that somehow whatever this jutsu was it would kill him.

"No. Please stop. Please don't do this." Naruto begged.

"Shut up demon and die so that Minato-sensei can rest in peace." Said the ANBU.

He then ran at Naruto and shoved his palm into Naruto's stomach whilst calling out his jutsu.

**"RAIKIRI!"**

And then Naruto's world turned black. Little dd anyone know was that he wasn't dead and Konoha just sealed it own fate. For all the suffering and pain they caused him, Naruto would pay them back a thousand times over and then some. For Vengeance is eternal and it must be served.

* * *

**Done! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review no flames though constructive criticism is appreciated.** **:)**

**Till next time Ja ne!**


	2. Gaining an ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters and attacks in this story except the ones that I created.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Sumnmon, God, and other beings Speech/attacks"**

**_'Summon, God, other beings thought'_**

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in a dark and wet sewer that had red and blue pipes along the walls. At first, he thought that the villagers had thrown him in the sewers again after the beating, but then he remembered that he was 'killed' and that the sewers of konoha weren't as clean as this one. That and the facts that he felt and looked completely fine and that he also felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his mind led him to the conclusion that he was somewhere between life and death. With this mindset, he decided to head down the path in front of him. He walked for a few minutes until he saw a light at the end of the path.

Keeping his pace, he soon came to a room, or more like a hall that was very wide and had a ceiling that was to high up to see in the dim lighting. To him it seems strange to have such a huge hall in a place between life and death, but that was before he saw the cage bars at the end of the hall and the gigantic red eyes behind them. Then he realized that it must hold something pretty big. That was when he saw the nine swishing tails a ways back in the darkness behind the eyes and he only had one thought

_'Kyubi'_

**"So my container finally comes to visit me." **Said Kyubi as it moved so that most of its body was visible in the dim lighting.

This one statement from the tailed beast had a profound effect on Naruto. It made him realize so many things. Why the villagers always beat him and called him those names. He could even remember a few particular ones where Anbu with blank masks put seals on him.

_'Suppression and growth stunting seals most likely.' He thought._

That explained why his thoughts were clearer and why he could even think so much faster now. It also made him realize that his father was the Yondaime. This particular thought made him very angry as his father had to have known the suffering he was sending Naruto to. Another conclusion that he came to from the statement was that he was close to death, but was saved from it by Kyubi. That meant the only reason he was here and not in the dreamless sleep of unconsciousness was because he came even closer to death than he ever had before thus bringing him into his mindscape which housed a representation of the seal. But even whilst realizing all this in the span of a few seconds Naruto kept an impassive face. The Kyubi even sent one of its tails to skewer Naruto, but stopped it just before it could pierce his flesh. Never once did Naruto break eye contact with the tailed beast or his stoic demeanor._  
_

**"Impressive kit. Most mortals would've screamed and try to run." Kyubi said.**

"Obviously, I'm not most mortals. Besides it wouldn't have done any good to kill me after all the times you have healed me, Kyubi." Naruto said.

**"Insolent mortal! How dare you talk to me like that!? ME! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Let me out of this damned cage and I'll show you how much good it'll do!" Kyuubi roared as it thrashed about in its cage.**

"Would you calm down and stop screaming like an infant because I made a sarcastic comment." Naruto said as he waited for Kyuubi to get down to just growling then said, "Good now what is your real name as Kyuubi is most likely just a title?"

**"I would never tell you my name you mortal dog as you aren't worthy." Kyuubi sneered.**

Naruto was about to retort, but concluded that it was useless to argue with the tailed beast in its current state.

"Fine then don't tell me, but let me know what it is when your ready." Naruto said as he started to fade away back into consciousness.

**"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU LITTLE WHELP?! COME BACK HERE AND TEAR THIS DAMNED SEAL OFF SO I CAN RIP YOU IN HALF AND SLAUGHTER THAT ENTIRE VILLAGE!" Kyuubi roared.**

"I will tear the seal off one day, but not yet. Although I hope that when I do we are friends and can help destroy the village together." Naruto said with a smile just as he faded to black. When Naruto was completely gone, Kyuubi settled down as Naruto gave her something to seriously think about. And think it did.

* * *

**And done. Finally got the next chapter up. Anyway, there is an Easter Egg somewhere in the chapter and for those of you who find it send me a PM and you'll get a sneak peek of what I have planned for the next couple of chapters. **

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
